koreawikiaorg-20200213-history
Help:Contents
Help for those who want to add to the Korea Wiki: ---- There are a number of ways to edit a Wiki page, and though adding anything to a page can help, formatting properly also makes it look nicer. Luckily, formatting a Wiki page is very easy. To create a new link in Wikia, just enclose it within two square brackets like this. To make a numbered list, just # write whatever you want, # and remember to put a star # at the front of each row. If you make an article that belongs to a category, use the square brackets again and write Category: category name, which will automatically assign it to the category you have writen. If you have written an article that you feel should have more added to it, just write and a message will be added asking others to add to the article. Note that this article has removed the Wiki formatting so that you can see how it is written. Don't worry about making a mistake, just click on 'Show preview' before you save to see how it will look. If you think an article has too much subjective or biased information (IOW, a near-useless article), feel free to edit it yourself and add what you know. If the topic is out of your field, you may append to the article which will let others know that the article is lacking in real information and needs work. See also: Wikia:Category:Help and Wikia:Help:Tutorial ---- And now for a much more detailed tutorial on how to make pages look the way they want, here's the page from the English Wikipedia on editing pages: ---- Wikipedia is a Wiki, which means that anyone can easily edit any unprotected article and have those changes posted immediately to that page. Editing a Wiki page is quite easy. Simply click on the "edit this page" tab at the top (or the edit link on the right or bottom) of a Wiki page. This will bring you to a page with a text box containing the editable text of that page. If you just want to experiment, please do so in the sandbox instead of on other pages. Alternatively, you can press the " " button instead of actually saving the page. You should write a short edit summary in the small field below the edit-box. You may use shorthand to describe your changes, as described in the legend, and when you have finished, press preview to see how your changes will look. You can also see what changes you have made in comparison to the previous version by pressing the Show changes button. If you're happy with what you see, then press "Save" and your changes will be immediately applied to the article. Don't "sign" edits you make to regular articles (the software keeps track of who makes every change). You can also click on the "Discussion" tab to see the corresponding talk page, which contains comments about the page from other Wikipedia users. Click on the "+'" tab to add a new section, or edit the page in the same way as an article page. When editing talk pages, please sign your change, see Wikipedia:Sign your posts on talk pages. Tips on editing Wikipedia articles Always use a neutral point of view, as Wikipedia is not a place to promote points of view. Write as if the information is a non-judgmental news article. Cite your sources so others can check and extend your work. Most Wikipedia articles currently lack good references, and this contributes to Wikipedia's single greatest criticism—that it is not a reliable source. Please help by researching online and print resources to find references for the article you are working on, then cite them in proper form, and consider in-text citation for contentious facts. There is no consensus on the best way to do that, but anything is better than nothing. You can either use in-text citation in academic form such as (Example, 2004, pp 22-23) or as a superscript1 to a footnote that you place at the end of an article. After making a new page, it's a good idea to: *use ''What links here (with your page displayed) to check the articles that already link to it, and make sure that they are all expecting the same meaning that you have supplied; and *use the Search button to search Wikipedia for your topic title—and possible variants—to find articles that mention it, and make links from them if appropriate. Minor edits See also Wikipedia:Minor edit When editing a page, a logged-in user can mark that edit as being "minor." Minor edits generally mean spelling corrections, formatting, and minor rearrangement of text. It is possible to hide minor edits when viewing Wikipedia:Recent Changes. Marking a significant change as a minor edit is considered bad behavior, and even more so if it involves the deletion of some text. If one has accidentally marked an edit as minor, the person should edit the source once more, mark it major (or, rather, ensure that the check-box for "This is a minor edit" is not checked), and, in the summary, state that the previous change was a major one. Major edits All editors are encouraged to be bold, but there are several things that a user can do to ensure that major edits are performed smoothly. Before engaging in a major edit, consider discussing proposed changes on the article discussion/talk page. During the edit, if doing so over an extended period of time, the tag can reduce the likelihood of an edit conflict. Once the edit has been completed, the inclusion of an edit summary will assist in documenting the changes. These steps will all help to ensure that major edits are well received by the Wikipedia community. Wiki markup The '''wiki markup is the syntax system you can use to format a Wikipedia page. In the left column of the table below, you can see what effects are possible. In the right column, you can see how those effects were achieved. In other words, to make text look like it looks in the left column, type it in the format you see in the right column. You may want to keep this page open in a separate browser window for reference, or take a screen-shot of it. If you want to try out things without danger of doing any harm, you can do so in the Sandbox. Try opening the Sandbox in a separate window or tab and keeping this page open for reference. ---- Meta-Wikimedia version of this page Links and URLs Images Only images that have been uploaded to Wikipedia can be used. To upload images, use the . You can find the uploaded image on the . See the Wikipedia's image use policy as a guideline used on Wikipedia. For further help on images, including some more versatile abilities, see the topic on Extended image syntax. Character formatting (see also: Chess symbols in Unicode) Table of contents At the current status of the wiki markup language, having at least four headers on a page triggers the TOC to appear in front of the first header (or after introductory sections). Putting __TOC__ anywhere forces the TOC to appear at that point (instead of just before the first header). Putting anywhere forces the TOC to disappear. See also compact TOC for alphabet and year headings. Tables There are two ways to build tables: *in special Wiki-markup (see ) *with the usual HTML elements: , , or . For the latter, and a discussion on when tables are appropriate, see Wikipedia:How to use tables. Variables (See also ) NUMBEROFARTICLES is the number of pages in the main namespace which contain a link and are not a redirect--in other words, it is the number of articles, stubs containing a link, and disambiguation pages. CURRENTMONTHNAMEGEN is the genitive (possessive) grammatical form of the month name, as used in some languages; CURRENTMONTHNAME is the nominative (subject) form, as usually seen in English. In languages where it makes a difference, you can use constructs like to convert a word from the nominative case to some other case. For example, }} means the same as . Templates The MediaWiki software used by Wikipedia has support for templates. This means standardized text chunks (such as boilerplate text) can be inserted into articles. For example, typing will appear as "This article is a stub. You can help Wikipedia by expanding it." when the page is saved. See Wikipedia:Template messages for the complete list. Other commonly used templates are: for disambiguation pages, for spoiler warnings and like an article stub but for a section. There are many subject-specific stubs for example: , , and . For a complete list of stubs see WP:WSS/ST. Hiding the edit links Insert __NOEDITSECTION__ into the document to suppress the edit links that appear next to every section header.